Apocalypse
by Smodaf
Summary: Time and Fate. Life cannot exist without these two elements. Humans have had these two elements for too long now. But now, time is running out and fate is turning against humanity. (There is no capturing and the soul comes back thing. This story is different from The Host. O'Wanda and Jelanie)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Copyright Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the concept of Souls was also created by Stephanie Meyer. I have simply created the plot line. This story is very different from the Host and explores the themes that slid into the background in the book. Also, there is no hideout or 'the girl gets captured and comes back with a soul who falls heads over heels with the same person'. Wanda and Jared will come into this story later on.**

**Enjoy;-**

They say you can never truly expect anything from two things: Time and Fate. Both of them are linked with each other. Time _is _fate and fate is _time. _If there is no time, there is no fate. If there is no fate, time doesn't really exist for that person.

Time; the most baffling the human mind shall ever encounter. One second you're talking to your friends, the next you're in bed. One minute you're conscious of your surroundings, the next minute you're asleep or mini-death as they call it. Time is all that we all need so desperately but something we can never have.

Fate; the force which no one has power upon. Time is the only thing that can change Fate. One minute you're driving, the next you're in an accident, fighting death. One day you visit someone, the next you find out that they are dead.

Time is running out and fate has turned against humanity.

Two best friends, Melanie and Ian, had no idea what they would discover a month later than today. How many people would enter their lives and how many people would take theirs. No they had no idea, none at all.

Right now, in the town of Chicago, under a cherry blossom tree in the park they visited every day, Melanie was blabbing about Mia, the high-school bitch and Ian was chuckling at her remarks. They both got up; Melanie wanted to go home.

And somewhere, far, far from America, in the Australian continent…a cryotank has landed. The three Healers and two Seekers had found the hosts for the second group of 'Souls'.

Everyone was excited, everyone was thrilled to have new members to join them in the bustling world of Earth. They would soon take over a new planet which was so heartwarmingly beautiful even though its inhabitants, humans, had destroyed it.

And even though Healer Skywater was delighted that his species had found a new planet, he could not help but wonder if all of it was worth it. Yes, the humans had ruined it but were ten billion lives worth all of it?

"Sunslit, do you think what we are doing is the right thing?" He asked the Seeker next to him.

"Of course, Healer! How can it not be the right thing? Don't you see how these humans have destroyed this beautiful piece of land? Don't you see how determined they are to kill one another? Don't you see that if we don't intervene they will kill themselves eventually?" Scarlett shook her head, grimacing.

The Healer nodded but still he felt sorry for every human who would never wake up again. "I know but still, it seems a bit cruel, don't you think?"

"Oh, Healer, I believe that you are too soft and kind-hearted." The Seeker smiled, patting his heart before getting to her feet and walking out of the room.

The Healer sighed.

While the Healer was debating whether his species' actions were wicked or not, Melanie and Ian were living in their own bubble of happiness and sarcasm.

"My aunt Slovine has gone cray-cray," Melanie told Ian, sipping a bit of her coffee.

"Wasn't she always?" Ian asked, causing Melanie to burst into fits of laughter.

"No but really Ian! She's behaving like Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes! And she's started calling me 'honey' and 'darling' instead of 'girl'! And she's so soft and stupid , like what the hell happened to 'I'm badass and this is how I shall live my entire life' stuff?"

"Looks like we need to talk to her…" Ian said, grinning.

"…and tell her that that her silver contacts don't really suit her eyes."

"Melanie!" Her mother shouted. "It's past nine! Time for bed!"

Melanie groaned. She hated saying goodbye to Ian. Not because she had feelings for him or some sort but because he was the only one who actually understood her and would do anything for her. Even if he had to distract Mr. Bringles so that Melanie could have a good make out session in detention whenever a boy was sitting next to her. Ian would call M.r. Bringles and make up problems. Bringles loved Ian and they'd spend forty minutes talking about Ian's not-so-real problems.

"Bye, Hun." Melanie said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bye, Melloes."

Melanie pulled away rolling her eyes as Ian shuffled to the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 5 Reviews if you want me to continue? (I hope 5 reviews aren't too much because if I'm writing, I'll know at least 10 out of millions want me to continue)**


	2. Chapter 1: Change

Chapter 1: Change

**Copyright Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the concept of Souls was also created by Stephanie Meyer. I have simply created the plot line.** Should I update every Sunday or every Thursday and Sunay?**

* * *

><p>Change is to go into another direction of a path of what one had initially chosen. Every year, something happens and people change courses. Sometimes people change the course of their hearts, the course of their lives or the course of what they had previously liked.<p>

The change that was coming to the planet of the Earth was the one that would change the course of the history, only the ironic thing was that no human would really remember if there was a history.

Right now, Melanie Stryder was in her room, typing her views on the literary masterpiece, Wuthering Heights. Melanie had only read till the part where she dies. Somehow, the end of Catherine was so heartbreaking, at least to her, that she felt as if it was the end of the story. She knew she had another volume of the book ahead of her but right now, she was pondering Heathcliff and Edgar and Catherine's lives together. (**Wuthering Heights has nothing to do with this story, this is not Eclipse haha :P)**

Suddenly her phone lighted up. It was a text from Ian.

_What is with these silver-eyed trends?_

Melanie frowned. She prayed that the people in US had not started adopting it too. News reports showed that three hundred people in Australia had silver eyed contacts in four days and the number increased by ten to fifteen people a day.

_Please don't tell me you saw someone in Chicago getting those. _Melanie texted.

_I did. _Ian replied.

Melanie rolled her eyes. Did people actually think that they looked hot or sexy or whatever? Sure, she could understand women but men? They looked like creeps.

Well, it was their life.

_I am never getting silver eyes. _She told him.

_Same, _He texted back almost instantly.

Melanie yawned. She was felt so drowsy and so bored. Like, bored. Yeah, the literature assignment was interesting but she just wanted to have someone she could use sarcasm with and just slap across the face. Yes, whenever she was bored, she just wanted to slap someone.

_Ian, do you mind if I come over? I'm bored._

_Sure_

_Be there in five. _Ian's house was just next door with to hers.

She paced out of her room and knocked on her Mom's.

"Come in." Cindy's soft voice said.

Melanie pushed the door and grinning, she entered her Mom's room. There was a smile already on her Mom's face and her eyes shone with maternal love for her only daughter. Melanie sat on her parents' bed beside her mother. Cindy put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Mom, can I go to Ian's place?" Mel asked timidly, smiling.

"Have you done your Literature assignment? And your homework?"

Mel nodded, even though she had to read Wuthering Heights fully yet.

"Okay, baby, you can go." Her mom kissed her forehead.

Melanie had a strong and close relationship with her mother. Even though she was seventeen, she still slept with her mother sometimes and then Cindy would kiss her forehead before climbing out of the bed. Being with her mother felt like being in heaven. Theirs was a kind of relationship that every mother and daughter envied in this era where parents' views on a child's actions were irrelevant.

"Don't be too long, though." Her Mom said as Melanie pulled away and climbed out of her bed.

She nodded. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Honey."

She was walking to the house next door but her eyes fell to a scene that no one was really paying attention to.

A man was carrying an unconscious, pink-haired woman to somewhere. The black car with the open door must be his. Melanie squinted. The girl looked a bit familiar…

Sharon. Sharon, her cousin.

Rage swept through Melanie, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

"Sharon!" She screamed. She ran across the streets as the cars honked at her but she didn't care. All that mattered was Sharon. Sharon was there and she was being kidnapped by a freaks. And for the thousandth time she thanked her lucky stars that she was one of the fastest runners in the world.

She held her hands up in the empty air as if she was going to embrace someone but instead she pushed the man's chest as hard as she could. Sharon fell to the footpath with a _thump. _Melanie bent down, rubbing Sharon's knuckles.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked at the man who was gaping at her.

"Sharie? " Melanie rubbed circles on the back of her hand. She cursed and her eyes fell to the man.

Thank goodness she had looked because the man was about to press a cloth to her mouth. Instinctively she swerved out of the way and then kicked him in the crotch.

"_Ah!" _He shouted.

_Serves you right, you jack-ass. _She shouted profanities at the man in her head. "That is my damn cousin you were about to kidnap, you silver contact freak!"

He flinched. "Sorry." He whispered.

Melanie scoffed. "Where were you taking her, huh? Where the hell were you taking her?!" She bent to her knees again, grabbing his throat.

He choked, his eyes wide with terror and Melanie realized just how tight her grip was. She let go of him. "Where were you taking her?" She whispered softly but her voice seeming even more dangerous.

He shook his head, trembling. "Nowhere!"

Melanie hit him hard, the back of her hand against his cheekbones. He groaned. "Tell me!"

"P-p-please, let me go!"

She slapped him. "_You think that you can kidnap my cousin and then expect me to leave you alone without any answer?!" _She screamed.

Suddenly, she felt someone snake their arm around her waist and pull her up. She growled. How many partners did this man have? She jerked her arm backwards, hitting whoever it was in the chest.

"Ah!"

His voice was familiar. She turned around. "Ian?" Shock was evident in her voice.

"_You finally recognized!" _He mocked, clutching his chest. An apologetic look crossed her face.

_Sharon. _She twisted her torso and spat at the middle-aged man. He flinched, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hysteria took over him.

What the hell? _Sharon _was the one lying on the pathway, who had almost gotten kidnapped or even raped but this man was crying? Wasn't he lucky that Melanie hadn't called the police and had taken revenge herself?

"Stop crying!" She growled, the sound emanating from her chest, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

She turned towards Ian who was now on his feet. "Ian, would you carry Sharon?" Melanie said, her voice soft and pleading.

He pulled his eyebrows together, bewildered.

Melanie waved him off. "I'll explain it later."

Ian made his way to where Sharon was laying down, unconscious and scooped her in his arms, her head hanging behind his shoulders, legs pressed to Ian's.

"Let's go to your apartment?"

Ian nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fanfiction is ****_not _****like The Host. No one gets captured and there is no hideout. Jared and Jamie and Wanderer will be introduced in future chapters, in a different way. They are on the run and they don't have a hideout. This story is very different from the Host. **

**SHOUTOUT TO A THREE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY PROLOGUE AND ONE OF THEM LEFT THIS BEAUTIFUL REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!**

**X **

**Smodof **


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**_I know I was supposed to update on Thursday but I had examinations. And 2 reviews….please? Just two reviews, come on people! 2 nice reviews…? It takes 4 hours to type a chapter because it's 90% thinking and 10% writing._**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

Suspicion. Doubtful. When you feel like you can't trust anyone anymore. When you feel everything slipping out of your hands because of someone's actions. When you're not certain of someone else's motives anymore. Suspicions and doubts are everywhere you go. Suspicion is when you think thrice of someone's intentions before accepting their gifts. Suspicion is when you begin to doubt everything about a person. Suspicion often leads to hatred.

It was the year 2032. Long gone were the times of peace and harmony in the world of humans.

No, this was the era of violence, the era of treason, the era of suspicion, the era of pure selfishness. No one was sure of anything or anyone anymore. Everyone had a motive behind even the simplest of actions.

Melanie played with a strand of her hair idly, her thoughts far away, stuck on a pink-haired girl who happened to be her cousin, Sharon, as she leaned against her sofa in her living room. Three days. Three days since Sharon had almost gotten kidnapped by who knows who. Even though Melanie had saved her with help from Ian, Sharon was traumatized.

It was as if the whole episode had left her dear cousin scarred. Sharon had lost weight in the last two days alone. She had stopped eating, she was sensitive to the faintest of sounds and there seemed to be tears in her eyes that never seemed to vanish. Her gaze was empty and glassy, as if she were staring past someone into the empty future. Hopeless and broken.

Melanie had tried to talk to Sharon, of course. She tried to break the strong walls Sharon had unintentionally built around herself but she didn't know how.

She felt exhausted; emotionally drained. She wanted to sleep and take her mind off things for a while. She kept on singing Night Changes for some reason as she shuffled, half-asleep, to her room.

Melanie was roused by a loud bang that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. And the sound of someone snoring. Who the hell was snoring? She shifted in her bed, yawning and then propped herself on elbows

Ian was asleep on the couch that was positioned opposite to her bed in her room, snoring lightly.

He looked so innocent when he slept with the mischief wiped off his face. Ian actually looked younger when he slumbered though, somehow more vulnerable. Melanie smiled. Someday, when Ian would get married, she would tell his kids that. Though their mother eventually would. But Aunt Melanie would always know Father Ian better than their Mommy O'Shea.

Why was she thinking about Ian's kids? Yeah, she was definitely going crazy but then again, who wasn't crazy?

She glanced at the clock which indicated that it was currently four twenty-nine p.m. and thirty nine point six five seconds. Maybe she and Ian could grab something at McDonalds. She'd prefer fries and Fanta.

She crept silently out of her bed, tiptoeing to her couch. The back of her hand brushed Ian's face.

"O'Shea, wake up." Melanie whispered.

He didn't open his eyes.

_Great, now he's going to sleep for as long as he wants to and it's going to take a hell lot of time. _She paced to her closet and pulled it open, revealing her clothes and accessories.

_Okay, blue ruffled tank top, skinny jeans and a black cardigan? _Nah.

_The purple tee is cute…but it reveals too much._

_Maybe, that white tank top and ripped grey silver skinny jeans? Like, it doesn't reveal too much,, right? _She looked through her closet a bit more, before deciding on the white tank top outfit.

She quickly changed into her white tank top and her grey skinny jeans, not really caring that Ian was sleeping right across the room because well, he slept like a baby. And babies sleep _a lot _and they sleep like dead. So basically, right now, Ian was sleeping like a dead…okay this analogy and philosophy thing is going too far.

Okay that peach cardigan would match with this.

So basically, Melanie was obsessed with cardigans, tank tops and skinny jeans.

She took out her make up kit and applied a few layers of makeup and then pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Well, she looked cute with a ponytail but…it wouldn't hurt to try a braid or a bun or straightening them….

Being a girl was not easy.

Melanie quickly finished her cup of regular black coffee.

"Ah, no boyfriend today?" The waitress remarked, raising her eyebrows wittily. The idea made Melanie want to laugh and chop the waitress's head off. Laugh because an impossible thing like that one was too ridiculous. Chop the head off because why the hell was the waitress so interested in her life and why was she smirking? _Bitch, Imma wipe that smirk off your face._

She was facing a dilemma, should she laugh or should she put the waitress in her place? Naturally, her irritation overpowered her humor.

"What's it to you?" Melanie snapped at the smiling waitress. The waitress shook her head and continued smiling. _Brenda Waters, _the tag on her uniform read. Before she could leave, Melanie grabbed the tanned girl's hands.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Melanie asked, rage blazing in her eyes. She gritted her teeth.

"Chill, I just asked you a question." The waitress said.

"Don't ever ask me about my personal life again!" Melanie spat. Melanie saw something shift in the waitress's black irises. The humor changed to fear. _Good. _

"_You _are a waitress. _I _am your customer that you _live _to _serve._" Melanie reminded her bitterly. "So, stay in your limits, and stay professional."

She was about to get lost when Melanie called her. Mel didn't know why but her instincts were screaming at her to run, to get out of this place.

"Hey!" The waitress turned around and made her way to Melanie again. Melanie took twenty dollars out of her wallet and handed it to her. "There. That's the bill."

The waitress's eyes widened. _Is she crazy or is she just uneducated _seemed to be the waitress's thoughts. "But ma-"

"Take it!"

"But that's against the rules of the –" The waitress was about to say when Melanie cut her off. "Look, my name's Melanie Stryder. Sign it however you want. Please, just do the billing process for me."

The waitress nodded.

Melanie exited the coffee shop, quickly getting into her car.

See, this was why Melanie needed Ian. His cool and calm nature kept her impulsive one under control. He calmed her down and usually Ian was the one who ordered everything for the two of them. _What am I going to do when he moves to Washington; I can't survive a day without him? _She thought, shaking her head_._

_Sharon. _Her subconscious reminded her. _Worry about Sharon._

Sometimes, she hated her subconscious. Her less selfish subconscious.

Why would anyone want to kidnap Sharon? Her family wasn't very rich, they were middle-class people. She wasn't drug dealing or into drugs or alcohol or at least, not that Mel knew about. She didn't owe anyone money. She had never stolen anyone's boyfriend.

Maybe the man was a serial killer on loose but Melanie had never seen him on the news or anything and besides a serial killer could not have possibly looked so remorseful or frightened.

Her phone screen lighted up. It was text message from an unknown number.

_Hi, baby.  
>x J.<em>

What the hell? What trick was fate playing on her? And why was everything happening this week? First, her cousin was almost kidnapped. Now, she gets a text message from a psycho,

_Who is this? _She replied.

The answer from the stranger came almost immediately;

_Don't you know who I am, babe? You know me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm watching you._

Melanie trembled. Chills went down her spine and all of a sudden everything was dizzy. _Someone is watching me. _She had a sudden urge to cry.

She bit her lip. She never really cried. And she would not cry because of a stupid text. She hastily blocked the stalker's number.

_I need to get out of here. _She thought as she started her car. She was about to push the pedal when a sight caught her eyes.

Sharon was there. Again. But this time, she was talking to the man who had been her almost-kidnapper. Apprehension colored their faces.

Sharon's eyes met Melanie's.

They were not pure green anymore.

There seemed to be glimmering silver rings behind them.

_What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 3: Questions (unedited)

Chapter 3: Question

**A/N: Hiii! I am so, so sorry I didn't update on Thursday and Sunday. I had a lot going on my life and I was too distraught after reading the DnDL update on Wattpad! And I didn't get my two reviews. (pouts). Anyway, enjoy the chapter, people, and review because reviews make my day. Enjoy ****J**** x**

If you ever look up the meaning of 'questions' in the dictionary, here is what you will probably find.

Question |noun|:

1. A sentence worded or expressed so as to elicit information

2. A doubt about the truth or validity of something

(verb) _with obj._

1. The act of asking questions

2. Feel or express doubts about

_How could she do this? Why would she do this? This isn't supposed to be like this. Sharon is supposed to be on our side. Why was she talking to that man? Could she have asked the man to kidnap her? If so, then why? Who is my stalker? How does he know me?_

These were the thoughts that haunted Melanie day and night. She was beginning to have nightmare about everything. She couldn't sleep at night and when she did, nightmares crashed upon her the way waves crash upon the shore. She was the shore, she couldn't stop the waves, they ebbed for a moment and then crashed on the shore again, as forceful as ever. The minute questions arouse in us, we don't seem to trust anyone to whom the questions are about or anyone related to that someone. Our distrust and suspicion of them grows every second.

She had solved the Stalker problem herself by blocking him so, that really wasn't a problem.

Melanie Stryder wasn't one who could be broken easily. She was energetic, lively and maybe a little bit violent and weird but all these things made her who she was. And now, even though the problems had nothing to do with her, she just felt…drained. She couldn't find pleasure in the things she used to. She woke up and she found nothing to look forward to. Not even Ian.

She tried to cover up things with a smile and she had convinced her father that she was okay, but her mother saw right through her. Melanie had told her mother about everything that had happened and that she needed space, which her Mom was giving her. But everyone was concerned about her. The gloominess that radiated from her had affected the whole house.

Ian was constantly trying to cheer her up and that was the only thing that worked, just for a second, but it did. But it just wasn't enough. She had drowned herself in music which kind of numbed her but at least it helped calm her down.

And right now, she was in her bedroom, listening to music.

"_Kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks…A long way from the play ground…" _She sang softly along with the calming voice of the singer. And just like that she fell asleep.

"Melanie." Ian nudged her in order to get her attention as they walked in the boisterous school corridor. "What are you thinking?"

She smiled weakly. "Nothing." She could feel his glare but she chose to ignore it. She checked her watch. _Three hours left of school._

"It's your free period right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Okay, you know what, I'm done." He snapped.

_What is he talking about? _She finally looked at him. "What do you mean?" Her voice was soft, but at least it wasn't the monotone that Ian was allergic to.

"Melanie, I know, the past week hasn't been really good for you but the least you could do, is to let go."

"_Let go?" _Now, Melanie's voice rose. Ian managed to keep his expression angry but on the inside he wanted jiggle around a bonfire. Finally, she was actually showing _emotion _and even though her eyes were blazing with rage, it was better than the empty, glossy ones Ian could not get used to.

"I am trying to let go, Ian! You, of all people, should understand!"

_You idiot, of course, I understand. _He wanted to say but out loud he said, "You're not."

Her expression grew exasperated and then back to angry again. She flared her nostrils and looked like she was going to slap someone but fortunately for Ian's cheeks, she didn't.

Ian held her gaze for a while and saw her battling her own demons. He knew her _that _well. Then, Melanie Joy Stryder did something that she had not done since five years. She actually cried. She began to sob, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Oh, Melly." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her to an empty classroom, making her sit down on a chair. She didn't try to fight his grip but instead she clung to him, sobs breaking out of her.

"Let it out." He patted her back and then pulled out a packet of tissues from his pocket. She took one out and blew her nose. She kept on crying for a few more minutes till she finally quieted down. She took a deep breath and then she actually grinned.

"Guess, I really needed to get that out." She said.

"Yeah, you needed to." Ian agreed. _"Oh! _Damn, I forgot!"

"What?" Melanie asked.

"I have to ask Cassandra out!" He jumped to his feet.

"Oh, so you have guts?"

"Shut up, will you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go, go." She pointed towards the floor, laughing.

He squared his shoulders and literally marched out of the room. "Ian, you're not going to war, you're going to ask her out!" Melanie shouted. He didn't reply.

She closed her eyes. Ian was right; she really had needed to cry. And the one thing she had learnt from the whole experience was that crying _never _meant a person was weak. It just meant that they had been strong for too long. It was as if the emptiness inside of her that had been taking over had just been an illusion.

She checked her watch; she still had ten minutes before Geography. And for some reason, Paramore's Decode was running round her head.

For a girl who was up to date with everything, Melanie listened to old bands like Backstreet Boys, One Direction, The 1975 and Coldplay, Paramore. Gabrielle Aplin, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Tove Lo were one of her favorite solo artists.

"_What kind of a man you are…if you're a man at all but you won't take away my pride, no not this tiiiiime…" _She sang in her soft voice, her eyes still closed.

"You've got a nice voice, angel."

The voice snapped her out of her trance and she jumped to her feet in surprise. Her eyes flew open. It was that brown haired, caramel eyed boy who was in her Math class. His eye brows were raised, his lips pushed forward to form a playful pot. He was wearing a brown Cardigan over a black cotton t shirt and ripped skinny jeans which really didn't go with is outfit but Melanie decided to not voice her opinions. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was quite beautiful, actually.

"Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, you can keep me company."

Confusion swept over his features for a second but then he shrugged and took the seat next to her. "So, what is one of the school's most popular girl even doing here?"

Melanie groaned. Yes, she threw parties and invited the whole town but that automatically labeled her as one of the 'popular people' when she didn't even hang out with anyone except Ian. Ian and her were like partners in everything; partners in crime, partners in business (Melanie and Ian worked at the same place but they were on a leave for a week because of reasons they had made up), partners in games. And they didn't like to share their partners with anyone else excluding the love interests.

"Yep. That would me." Melanie said sarcastically, igniting a chuckle from him.

"You didn't answer my question."

Melanie raised her eyebrows. "Hun, I don't even know you. Maybe, I'm here because I want to be."

He nodded slowly.

"Why are _you_ here?" Melanie fired the question at him.

He grinned. "Hun, I don't even know you. Maybe, I'm here because I want to be."

Her eyes narrowed. "Copycat."

He shrugged, his grin growing wider. "I couldn't think of a comeback." He laughed.

_Is he always smiling? _

Somehow, it felt good to be around someone who was like that; cheesy, grinning and just so…sunshiny (is that even a word, Melanie asked herself)!

"I should go." He said.

_Wow, he just sat for ten seconds and already he's escaping. Maybe, it was just to have a conversation with me. Of course, everyone would want to know about the popular girl who hung out with only one person twenty four seven. _

"Get lost." Melanie muttered in a playful way.

"I am." He said, chuckling. _Okay, he's always smiling like a creep and now it's bothering me. _She thought.

Melanie watched him walk out of the room.

"Bye." She whispered.

Melanie pushed the main door of her house out of the way, fatigue plaguing her body. All she wanted to do was take a nice, long nap…

Of course, her plans were ruined when she saw Sharon sitting on the couch of her living room, a cloth in her hand. Her eyes still had silver rings behind them and that's not what bothered her. What bothered her was how…alive they looked.

She was suddenly afraid, her eyes widening, her heart racing. She wanted to run from this woman who was sitting on a couch. Melanie's instinct was telling her that this was danger. Sharon was dangerous.

_Of course not. Why am I thinking that way? _Her rational side thought.

She didn't know how, she didn't know why but she felt as if this was not Sharon. This was something else, someone else.

"Hello, Melanie." Her voice sent chills running down Melanie's spine. She shivered, all of a sudden feeling cold.

"Hi." Melanie choked. She mentally face-palmed herself. _You have to seem to be confident and fearless, not an afraid little chicken._

"Can we talk?" Sharon asked, smiling nervously.

_Why is she speaking so softly?_ "Um, sure." Melanie sat down on her couch, as far as she could be from Sharon.

"I never thanked you…for…saving me. Thank you." Her voice was smooth.

_Sharon would never thank me this way. What is happening? _"No problem."

"About yesterday…I'm sure you have a lot of questions regarding as to why I was talking to the man who tried to abduct me."

Mel nodded. Her fear and suspicion were too great for her to be angry right now. "Yes."

Sharon nodded. "He came to me. He wanted to ask me, uh," she ran her hand through her hair, "no, no, _I _wanted to ask him."

She paused and cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask him about why he chose to kidnap me of all people. He didn't answer and told me that I was lucky that I…survived."

Throughout the whole time Sharon had been telling her story, she had been fidgeting constantly and she was running her hand through her hair, something Sharon never did unless she was lying. Melanie didn't push her though. She didn't know _this _Sharon.

Mel nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "I think you should go ."

Sharon nodded. "Say hi to Mrs. Stryder for me, Mel." She smiled sweetly before heading out of he living room towards the exit.

Melanie was sure of one thing; Sharon had changed for unknown reasons.

Either that or maybe Melanie was insane.

She had begun to question her sanity now.

**Do you guys think it was too early to introduce Jared? Do tell me because we can make him disappear for a few chapters he he**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I have zero motivation to even write this thing anymore. I mean, I'm so glad 10 people have stuck with me so far and I love you guys tbh but I can't do this anymore. I won't update tomorrow. Please tell me if you want me to even continue this. If at least a four people want me to do this, I promise I'll keep on doing it for the four of you. But I honestly need feedback like I always do.

thank you xx


End file.
